With the progress and development in technology, people continue and never stop for pursuing a better material life as well as a higher spiritual level. To realize people's limitless imagination, some of today's display apparatuses are being developed to be capable of displaying three-dimensional images.
According to the appearance, the three-dimensional display technologies may be divided into stereoscopic and auto-stereoscopic; and the stereoscopic may be further divided into color filter glasses, polarizing glasses and shutter glasses. For a stereoscopic display apparatus, a user can observe three-dimensional images by receiving left-eye images and right-eye images, which are contained with specific information and transmitted from a display apparatus to his or her left eye and right eye, through headset glasses, respectively. However, because it is quite inconvenient for users to wear glasses every time when they try to watch three-dimensional images, the stereoscopic display apparatus gradually fails to gain popularity in the general entertainment. Therefore, the auto-stereoscopic display apparatuses gradually develop and become the main trend in market.
The conventional auto-stereoscopic is further divided into spatial-multiplexed and time-multiplexed. For a spatial-multiplexed display apparatus, the pixels on its display panel are divided into odd-pixel and even-pixel image pairs; wherein the odd-pixel image pairs are used for displaying the images for the left eye (or the right eye) and the even-pixel image pairs are used for displaying the images for the right eye (or the left eye). In addition, lenticular lenses or parallax barriers for light splitting are employed in the spatial-multiplexed display apparatus so that the odd-pixel and the even-pixel image pairs are able to be projected to the left eye (or the right eye) and the right eye (or the left eye), respectively. For a time-multiplexed display apparatus, a backlight source is employed for the aforementioned light splitting mechanism; and a three-dimensional image is formed when the right-eye image and the left-eye images are alternatively transmitted to the right eye and left eye according to the employed backlight source's directional feature.
It is to be noted that no any real three-dimensional image is actually generated by the aforementioned display apparatuses. In fact, the three-dimensional image effect is created by first dividing a normal image into left-eye and right-eye images and then delivering the two into user's eyes, respectively, so as to cheat user's brain. However, the aforementioned conventional stereoscopic display apparatuses may cause users dizzy, vomitous or other uncomfortable feelings. In addition, some users may have problems to observe three-dimensional images through the aforementioned mechanisms.
There is another type of auto-stereoscopic display technology called real auto-stereoscopic display technology. The real auto-stereoscopic display technology can be divided into volumetric, holography and integral photography auto-stereoscopic display technologies. The holography auto-stereoscopic display technology is limited by the crystal size of its acousto-optic modulator, read and write speed and full-color display complexity; thus, in one aspect the holography auto-stereoscopic display technology may not be able to meet the real-time performance requirement. The volumetric auto-stereoscopic display technology may have a lower resolution due to the limit of its reflector size. In addition, because of the holography as well as volumetric auto-stereoscopic display technologies lack of the reduced-size design feature, both may not have wide applications. Compared with the holography and volumetric auto-stereoscopic display technologies, the integral photography auto-stereoscopic display technology may become the main trend in the next-generation auto-stereoscopic display technologies due to its completive compatible stereoscopic display effect and reasonable complexity.